


This Was My Home

by captain_vantass



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Murder-Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_vantass/pseuds/captain_vantass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi ended their relationship and Eridan hasn't been taking it well.<br/>He decides the only thing left to do is hash this all out, face to face, with her and her new lover.<br/>In hindsight, he should have knocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Was My Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Sorry.
> 
> Beware of murder, swearing, suicide, and first-person POVs.

The lights have been off for a while.

You've tried the key about three times, before you gave up and tossed the metal behind you. Somewhere, it clicked off the pavement and tumbled forgotten.

Where was the spare key.. Where was it..

You knelt on the front porch, trying beneath the mat.

 _Fucking Feferi_ , You sneer in disappointment. You told her it was too predictable- You wouldn't let her hide the spare there when _you_ lived here. When she had _someone_ in the house looking out for her. Keeping an eye on her. _protecting_ her.  
Unlike the piece of _shit_ currently in there.

You unlock the door in a careful, quick motion, and the door swings open. You silently shut it behind you before slipping through the shadows. Your dry tongue sticks to the roof of your mouth and sends a little spike of irritation through you.  
Part of you considers stopping in the kitchen for water. But you have to remind yourself this isn't your house. You're not supposed to be here.

You continue on your quiet path, past the dining room.. What the _fuck_?

You eyeball a little black box on the corner of the table.  
Oh, sure, this bastard thinks _earrings_ are good enough for her? 

Disgusting. 

As you continue down the dark hall, you become numbly aware of the sound of her voice. Soft and breathless, murmuring incoherently. You reach to the holister on your hip, taking it into your right hand. The left slowly pushes against the door to your bedroom-- Her bedroom.

Slowly, you're greeted with the sight of her laying across the bed. She looks like a work of art in the moonlight. Waves of black hair flowing across the matress, her head tilted back with her lips parted. Bare skin and taunt muscles all the way down.. To the head between her legs. The boney fingers gripping her thighs hard enough to hurt- You are _certain_ he is hurting her. 

" _Sollux_.."

For a moment, you see red.

You throw the door open so har it crashes into the wall behind it and they both startle. You see sheer _terror_ in their eyes and feel a little bit of satisfaction in your gut. 

"Get your fuckin' hands off of her."  
"What the Fuck--"  
" _Eridan!_ "

Everyone shouts at once, you step further into the room with the gun pointed directly at that _fucker's_ head. 

"Calm down, ED--"

"Don't you fuckin' try that shit, get your hands behind your back."

"Buddy-"  
"Eridan, Stop it!"  
"Just put the gun down-"

**Bang!**

A warning shot past his head makes him shut the fuck up. _Finally_.

You sneer as a deathly silence falls between the three of you, and slowly.. He obliges.  
(You do happen to notice with a smug satisfaction that you're clearly superior then him in the downstairs department.)

The second item you brought is plucked from your belt and tossed to Feferi.  
You simply arch your eyebrows and motion from her, to him, with the gun.

Clever as she is, she picks up the gesture. Reluctantly wrapping the tape around his hands, then his wrists. And, with your instruction, up his arms as well. 

"Your turn. Arms, Fef." 

"Eridan, please-"

" _Now._ "

The tape is set on the bed and she places her hands together behind her back. You catch the glances between them and the mouthed conversation between them. There they _fucking_ go, teaming up against you again.  
In your irritation you wrap the tape a little tighter then intended. You almost feel bad when you hear her grunt in discomfort, but you firmly remind yourself she did this. This is her fault.. 

"Up we go." You state, slow and steady. You grab her elbow with every intention of leading her from the room. She shouldn't have to see what you do to this manipulative fuck who wormed his way into _your_ lives. But when she trips, the panic starts up all over again. 

"Feferi--!"

The concerned shout cut out as the butt of the gun was slammed into the side of his skull. Right on the temple. His eyes rolled back in his head as his head slumped into the matress. You can see that the skins broken and he's starting to bleed on your sheets.  
You wanted to burn them, anyway, after. seeing what they were doing together.  
Then, it was her turn to scream.

 _"Stop it!"_ Her voice, her sweet-sweet voice cracked with _panic_ damp skin of her cheek. "Eridan, _please!"_

"Relax.." You croon. You voice is low, raspy from shouting at the two of them, very nearly hoarse. Somewhere in the back of your mind you wish you'd put a coughdrop in your pocket. "It's okay.. It'll be okay, okay? You and I will be okay.. We'll pack up, leave before morning.. No one will know what we did."

 _"No!"_ She let your hand linger until you dare suggest _she_ was apart of this. Then, she recoiled. Twisting her cheek away first before leaning back as best as she could, without toppling over in the tight binds you'd settled around her arms. Tight enough that even her strong arms couldn't get free. "You have to stop this- You _can't_ do this, Eridan, _please._ Don't hurt him, for the love of God, Don't hurt him!" 

Because that **piece of shit** deserves her _protection?_

It makes your stomach churn and rage burn across your cheeks, lighting them up a dull, furious red. You watch the panic visibly esclate as the rage twists across your face. 

Shit, she looks pretty, even when she's terrified of you.

You place your hand against her cheek, trying to mirror that soft gesture, but she won't let your hand rest there. With an irritated sigh, you settle both hands on her cheeks, holding her head firmly, forcing her to look at you.

"He isn't worth it, and you fuckin' know it." You spit, the venom seated deep in your chest bubbling over in some inhuman snarl. Her eyes screw shut and she shakes with a hoarse sob. "He doesn't fuckin' deserve you-- Piece of shit that he is, does he even _appreciate_ you?"

One hand stays cupping her chin, holding her head close to yours while your other hand goes to try and trace the loving trail down her body, wipe away that _filth's_ touch with a more deserving one. You can feel the swimmer's muscle tense beneath your fingertips and for a moment you're in another time. Just the two of you, sharing the bed that _bastard_ is slobbering on.  
For just a moment, everything is okay

"Please- _Please_ stop."

"You know I love you more then he ever could.."

"Eridan-"

"He's just a fucking parasite, leeching off of you."

 _"Eridan!"_

Her eyes, _gorgeous_ as they are, are filled with hate and fury. A dull part of you hopes it's directed at the unconcious _shitstain_ on the bed.

That fuck couldn't even protect her from _you._  
What would happen when an _actual_ threat showed up?

"You aren't in charge of me! You don't know what's best for me- Or-Or how he is, you don't know anything, and even if you _did_ it isn't your place to try and ruin what we have! I _love_ him." You nearly lose the contents of your stomach. It's the most revolting thing to ever reach your ears and it feels like it physically hurts you. "He loves me, I love him.. God- I still _cared_ about you." Was that pasttense? What was that supposed to mean? Of course she still cared about you, she loved _you._ "But I love _him."_

You open your mouth to speak, but it just gets worse.

"I'm going to marry _him."_

You can't move.  
You can't think.  
You can't even breathe.

The little black box on the kitchen table resurfaces in your mind's eye and before you can think the back of your own ring-clad hand hits her cheek so hard she falls to the side. You can already see a bruise forming in the soft skin and a few stray lines of blood from the bite of your rings but you can't think about it.  
Besides, her pain is insignificant compared to your own. The violent, deathly ache in your chest.

"You _whore,"_ You snarl, with a sneer curled across your face. The word is disgusting, horrible to used for the angel of a woman she once was. But it's her own damn fault she twisted the image of her. "Is he worth it? Is he _fuckin'_ worth it?" Through your teeth the words slip out, filled with hate while deep inside you're begging her to reconsider her love for him. 

This is all because she's too _stubborn_ to admit he's bad for her. That she _loves_ you. You step away from her sobbing form on the floor and cock the gun, revelling in the sound of the man on the bed stirring, muttering vague gibberish that sounds like _her_ name. "Shut the _fuck_ up." You snarl. He doesn't listen. He keeps muttering.  
"Fef, 'Msshofuckin'thorry, you'regonnabeokayIprommith."

"Sollux--"

"I said _shut up!_ "

**Bang!**

The shot goes through his skull smoothly, the bullet burried into the mattress beneath his face, where the red flood seeps and stains.

You can barely hear yourself think over the sound of Feferi screaming. She's trying to get up, but with her arms restrained so tight, it's a struggle.

She's damning your name, wishing death upon you and the hope that you rot in Hell for what you've done.  
The exact words are unimportant, most of them are lost to the incoherency of her hoarse sobs and the ringing in your ears.

When she gets to her knees, you're in front of her again. Your gaze meets hers, dark and deadly between the two of you. Her lips curl like a feral animal. She looks ready to try and take your throat out with nothing but her teeth. The hot metal of your gun presses into her forehead and she fails to flinch.  
Breathless from her screaming, her sides heave and all she does is stare.  
Her gaze is a challenge, _daring_ you to work up the nerve to really do it. Your hand uncontrollably quivers, your hate faulters.  
It fits that she'd damn you to the pits of Hell. She's showing her inner _Goddess_. Her first decree is condemning you.

"We can move past this.." You try, one more time. "You and I.. We can be happy again."

She spits at your feet.  
You notice a tinge of red in her saliva.

"I hope you're never happy again." 

You pull the trigger and watch her fall. The spray of red behind her, staining her bare back and the carpet you picked out together. 

Your ears are ringing from the sudden fall of silence. Your pulse pounds so hard you can hear your heart banging against your chest and you have to sit.  
This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to do this.  
But she did.

Damn, stubborn woman.  
You trail your fingers along her shoulder. You'd look at her face, but death failed to wipe the hate fully away from her features and the trail of red doesn't make her look peaceful.

She looks as firey as ever.

You've got nothing left.

Feferi was your world.

And now she's gone.

You stole an angel's wings and ripped your own away.

And you know you won't get away with this. There isn't a chance. With your fingerprints everywhere, with your motive well known. 

There's only one way out of this.

 

You brush the glasses off your nose and let your blurry gaze focus on the gun. You've still got bullets.

Someone else can clean up this mess.


End file.
